Model Guidelines
Please note that these figures are still preliminary and it would be advisable for teams to initially target their models to be 75-80% of the stated recommendations. Also of note is the fact that these figures are intended to get the most out of the Battlefield 2 engine, which is designed to support 100+ players in expansive environments with a mix of urban and open settings. Vehicles Rec. Max. Polygon count 1P-cockpit poly count Class 0, i.e. Buggies and civilian vehicles 4000 incl. integrated Kit parts in the mesh Integrated with original mesh and texture Class 1, i.e. Hummer or Attack Heli. Airplane 5500 incl. integrated Kit parts in the mesh 1000 (Vehicles with entire interior could use up to 2000, i.e. Hummer) Class 2, i.e. Tank 6000 incl.integrated Kit parts in the mesh 1000 Class 3, i.e. AA-Vehicles Or Transport Heli 7000 incl. integrated Kit parts in the mesh 1000 Class 4, i.e. LCAC (Hovercraft) 8000 incl. integrated Kit parts in the mesh 1000 Number of Vehicle LoD Steps and Reduction in Polycount LoD0 100% LoD1 40% LoD2 15% LoD3 2 - 4% Player Models Rec. Max. Tri-count 5000 - 6000 Includes weapon housings, backpacks, ie; full kit on model. 1P Weapons Rec. Max. Polygon count 3P Weapon Heavy MG 4000 40% of 1P Assault Rifle 3000 40% of 1P Pistol 1500 40% of 1P Grenade 1000 40% of 1P Knife 1000 40% of 1P Objects - Buildings Rec. Max. Polycount House small (i.e sheds) 800 House Medium (i.e village houses) 4000 House Huge (i.e City houses) 6000 Number of Building LoD Steps and Reduction in Polycount LoD0 100% LoD1 50% LoD2 10% Misc. Objects Smaller object doesn’t have any strict rules since it is impossible to categorize them in to groups with a strict polycount. Collision size for the soldier: Standing: Height – 2.0m Width – 0.8m Crouching: Height – 1.6m Width – 0.8m Prone: Height – 0.8m Width – 0.8m Poly counts: VEHICLES LoD0 LoD1 LoD2 LoD3 Wreck LoD0 Wreck LoD1 Class0 4000 1600 600 100 800 80 Buggy, Civilian Cars Class1 5500 2200 825 100 1100 110 Armored Car, Attack Helo, Jets Class2 6000 2400 900 120 1200 120 Tank, APC (+500 on APC when added RL) Class3 7000 2800 1050 140 1400 140 Transport Helo, AA Vehicle Class4 8000 3200 1200 160 1600 160 LCAC Cockpit1 5500 - - - - - Transport Helo, Dual Airplane Cockpit2 3750 - - - - - Airplane Cockpit3 2250 - - - - - Tanks, APC, AA Vehicle, Closed Armored Cars WEAPONS LoD0 LoD1 LoD2 3500 1000 250 CHARACTERS LoD0 LoD1 LoD2 3500 1500 350 STATIC MESHES LoD0 LoD1 (if LoD0 > 200) LoD2 (if LoD1 > 200) LoD3 (if LoD2 is still > 1000) 100% 70 – 60 % < 30% As few polys as possible Also see the Polycount Guidelines for a more detailed breakdown of the polycounts. As has been said before, there are many factors that affect performance, so these are more suggestions than hard rules. You will have to use your own judgement and do lots of testing to arrive at the best solution for your situation.